


Goldilocks and Baby Bear take Middle School

by stotler1



Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stotler1/pseuds/stotler1





	Goldilocks and Baby Bear take Middle School

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Goldie groaned as she turned over and pressed the button on her cell phone to stop her alarm. Another first day of school, it was going to be torture! At least one thing different and exciting was going to happen. Her best friend would be joining her at the same school! Baby Bear, who she nicknamed “BB” was going to be going to Wooded Wilderness Middle School for 7th grade. Goldie rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. While she was getting ready her text alert went off. BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIEND! Her phone screeched. She ran over to the phone. “Can’t wait to see you today!” BB wrote. Goldie sighed and she remembered how she met BB. Even though there was an unfortunate mishap at the Bear Residence, the two of them became the best of friends. She never should have chosen that stupid dare, but if she didn’t, she never would have met her bestie. Goldie locks slipped on her sandals, black jeans and white baby doll shirt. She ran a brush through her golden curls quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
At the same time at BB’s house, he was cleaning his fur. “I’m so glad I finally convinced Ma and Pa to send me to Wooded Wilderness.” He said to himself excitedly. He brushed the fur behind his ears. He ran down the stairs and sat down at the table to eat breakfast. “What a relief!” He thought with excitement. His parents had finally ditched the porridge breakfast. Today Mama Bear made him scrambled eggs with cheese and sausage. A breakfast of champions. He scarfed down his food. “Slow down Baby Bear.” His mother said gently. “The school bus won’t be here for another 10 minutes.” “I know.” BB said. “I just want to be there early, to see who is going to be riding my bus.” Mama Bear smiled. “It’s ok Baby Bear.” “Your father and I understand.” BB was excited to not be going to Big Bear Academy anymore. It was a private school just for bears and he was so over it. Papa Bear came lumbering down the stairs. “Glad I caught you before you left for school son!” He rumbled loudly. “Have a great day!” “Enjoy your new school.” BB smiled, hugged his ma and gave his pa a handshake and dashed out of the house.   
Goldie’s bus pulled up to the front of the school. She got off and looked around for BB. Instead, she heard a sickly-sweet voice saying “Hi Goldie!” Goldie rolled her eyes and then put on her most brilliant smile. “Hi Rosie Red!” Rosie Red made her way over to Goldie. “Aren’t you just so excited for school this year?” Rosie Red gushed. “I mean, 7th grade!” “It’s going to be so awesome!” Goldie nodded her head still scanning the front of the school for BB. Wally Wolf came up to the two. “Hey ladies!” Wally Wolf said. “Ready for another year of school?” Goldie was half listening to Rosie Red and Wally talking when she spotted him. “BB!!” She saw him stepping of the bus. The two of them ran to each other. “Hey!” BB shouted. They did their secret handshake greeting and hurried into the school building. “Goldie!” Rosie Red yelled after her. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” “Maybe later!” Goldie yelled over her shoulder. BB and Goldie were excited that they got to school early because they were able to choose lockers that were right next to each other. While they were waiting for the bell for homeroom, they compared their schedule. “Sweet!” BB said. We have four classes together!” “This is going to be awesome.” “Yeah,” Goldie said. I’m super excited that we have so many classes together!” “Goldie!” “Who is your friend?” “Oh, hey Rapunzie.” “This is my best friend BB.” Rapunzie stuck out her hand. “Nice to meet you BB.” “Are you new to our school?” BB smiled. “Yeah, I went to Big Bear Academy last year.” “I’m really excited to be here.” “Are you going to try out for any sports BB?” “Goldie and I play soccer.” “I know.” BB said. “She always beats me senseless when we play soccer.” “But I think what I am going to do is try basketball.” “Sounds cool.” She said, “Well, nice to meet you BB.” “Hope I see you around.” BB smiled and waved. “Count on it.” Goldie smiled. “I love Rapunzie.” She said, “She’s so nice.” “She seems like it.” BB says as the two of them make way to their homeroom class.   
Goldie sat in math class about an hour after school started. She was taking notes, but she was really looking forward to lunch. If every day went like today was going so far, school was going to be breeze. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and Goldie hopped up from her seat and ran to the meeting spot that she and BB came up with. He was already there waiting with a smile. “Man!” He said excitedly. “This school is awesome, and everyone has been so friendly.” “Yeah, I guess its pretty cool.” The two of them headed to lunch together side by side. Goldie felt someone squeeze between them. “Oh my goodness, hi!” That same sickly-sweet voice cooed. “My name is Rosie Red!” BB was a little surprised. “Uh, hi.” He said, “My name is BB.” “So, I see you have already met Goldie.” She said, “Yeah, me and Goldie are best friends.” “I’m so glad she helped me convince my parents to let me come to school here from Big Bear Academy.” “Wow!” Rosie Red said excitedly. She hooked her arm in BB’s and pulled him to the lunchroom, leaving Goldie behind with a scowl on her face. He looked back apologetically. Goldie walked behind them, annoyed with Rosie Red. When she entered into the lunchroom she began to get a little bit discouraged. BB was already super popular, and she was worried that she was losing her best friend and it hadn’t even been a whole day of school yet. She trudged into the lunchroom looking for BB and not finding him. “This stinks!” She said plopping down at a table alone. “This seat taken?” She heard a familiar voice say. BB sat down next Goldie with a smile. “I thought they got to you!” Goldie said. “What?” “No way!” “You’re my best friend, no way I’m leaving you hanging!” Goldie smiled and thought “This is definitely going to be a great year!”


End file.
